Generally, the cable television in a house is connected to a coaxial cable that transmits signals. The coaxial cable has the advantages of large bandwidth, not easily subjected to noise interference, etc. Therefore, the coaxial cable is widely used for transmitting family TV signals. Also, due to the above advantages, the coaxial cable is also widely used as a transmission medium for wideband networks.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional electrical connecting terminal 1 that is common in the market. The conventional electrical connecting terminal 1 includes a protective shell 10 and a pin-shaped conductor 11 axially centered in the protective shell 10. The pin-shaped conductor 11 has an end section partially projected from the protective shell 10. Another opposite end of the pin-shaped conductor 11 is connected to a resilient member 12 disposed in the protective shell 10.
As shown, the pin-shaped conductor 11 is extended through a first washer 13, a second washer 14 and a third washer 15 to be located in the protective shell 10. The resilient member 12 is fitted in a first cap 16, which is arranged to one end of the first washer 13 opposite to the second and third washers 14, 15. With the first cap 16 and a second cap 17 covering on around the first cap 16, the resilient member 12 is located in the protective shell 10. To assemble the protective shell 10, the pin-shaped conductor 11, the resilient member 12, the first, second and third washers 13, 14, 15, and the first and second cap 16, 17 together to form the electrical connecting terminal 1, first connect the pin-shaped conductor 11 to the resilient member 12, and then sequentially fit the first, the second and the third washer 13, 14, 15 around the pin-shaped conductor 11. Thereafter, fit the first cap 16 around the resilient member 12 and cover the second cap 17 on around the first cap 16. Finally, the preliminarily assembled pin-shaped conductor 11, resilient member 12, first washer 13, second washer 14, third washer 15, first cap 16 and second cap 17 are together extended into the protective shell 10 to complete the conventional electrical connecting terminal 1. It can be found the conventional electrical connecting terminal 1 includes a large number of parts and accordingly, has a relatively big overall volume.